AACDE High School Divergent with twist
by divergentlover123
Summary: FourTris! Triah at the beginning, unlike most divergent high school stories, Four is the new kid. I'm really crappy at updating, so I'm sorry for that... Rated 'M' for later content.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I groan and press the snooze button knowing that when the alarm clock goes off I should have my clothes picked out. I get out of bed and walk into my walk-in-closet. I pick out a white belly shirt, black jean shorts, and my white converse. I smile knowing what I am going to do for make-up and just as I lay my clothes onto my bed; my alarm starts to beep again.

I run to my bedside and turn it off. It takes me 5 minutes to put on my clothes. I walk into the bathroom with my phone in hand, and start to take my make-up bag out of the medicine cabinet. I take out my mascara, eyeliner, blush, and some nude sparkly eye shadow.

Just as I am about to apply my mascara, I get a text.

Hey babe. I am gonna pick u up for school today. I heard there is going to be a newbie. –Aint_no_PANSYCAKE

KK babe. Thx, I REALLY don't wanna ride the bus. New neighbors and all, they are really loud –Tris6th

Lol. Be outside in 20. –Aint_no_PANSYCAKE

KK. See ya! :* -Tris6th

I quickly apply my make-up and make sure my hair looks amazing. I look outside my window thinking about my first year as a junior, starts today. Plus my amazing boyfriend of 1 year is giving me a ride so that I don't have to be stuck with the ignorant middle schoolers. They are always so loud, and when I kiss Uriah they make funny faces like it is the most disgusting thing in the world.

I finish with my make-up and go downstairs to grab an apple. I take a bite out of it when I hear the door open and shut.

"Honey, I'm home!" Uriah yells making me giggle.

"Babe, you are so lucky that I live alone. If my parents weren't so famous then they would kick your ass if they heard you yell that."

"Well I'm sure that I would be dead with all times I have yelled in this house."

I giggle and nod. I hug him and peck his cheek.

He frowns, "Oh, come on, I deserve a better kiss than that."

I giggle and kiss him softly on the lips. He smiles as I kiss him and I can tell that he is going to try to take this way too far.

I pull back and say, "Come on. We don't want to be late for our first day as juniors, now do we?"

He gives me a smug smile and replies, "I wouldn't mind being late if I get to kiss you all day, but I guess we can get going."

I giggle and _quickly_ kiss him. I hop into his car and we hold hands as he drives to AACDE high school. I love the way the freshman are walking around the front like they don't know what to do. I _hated_ being a freshman, I was the new kid –I had literally just moved to Chicago form Indianapolis—and I had no friends. Uriah took me to meet his friends and I met Christina, who is now my best friend. I also met Will, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn—who we don't talk to that often-, Shauna, and Al. I love all my friends and we usually throw a party at my house twice a month and get together every weekend at everyone's house.

I am still walking with Uriah, holding his hand, when I see a tall, muscular, brown haired, dark-blue eyed man standing in front of the main office looking at his schedule.

I bump Uriah with my elbow and nod over to the new kid, "I'm going to go help him. I think he might be the newbie. Meet you at lunch, if we don't have any morning classes together," I say as I hug him.

I walk over to the man with brown hair and say, "Hi, I'm Tris. Are you new here?"

The man chuckles, "Is it that obvious? I'm Four by the way." Four extends his hand to me and I shake it. When I touch his hand I feel sparks. I smile slightly at him. He lets go of my hand. "Can you help me find where Ms. Reyes room is?"

I smile and nod, "that's my home room too!"

We walk and I get to know Four a little better, I even invited him to sit with us at lunch. Once we get to Ms. Reyes room I see Uriah.

I walk over to him and hug him. I see Four's eyes shine slightly with jealousy, but it quickly fades.

I introduce Four to Zeke, Uriah, and Will, since they are the only friends I have in homeroom. I smile as I take my seat next to Uriah and Four, in front of Zeke, and behind a fat girl named Molly.

**A/N: 830 words for the first chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite this story.**

**Until next time my lovely's :***

**~Allison Swift**


	2. Chapter 2

The day goes by pretty fast, I am slightly sad that I have such little classes with Uriah; I have all but two with Four. My schedule is:

_Homeroom- Miss Reyes  
(Four, Will, Uriah, and Zeke)_

_Physical Education- Mr. Amar  
(Four, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Shauna, and Al)_

_Chemistry- Mrs. Matthews  
(Four, Zeke, and Marlene) _

_College Algebra- Mr. Kang  
(Will)_

_LUNCH- 1 hour 15 minutes_

_Free Period  
(Four, Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Uriah, Al, Shauna, and Will)_

_History- Ms. Johnson  
(Christina, Will, and Uriah)_

**(Homeroom is 45 minutes, passing periods are 10 minutes, and classes are 50 minutes.)**

We have a total of 8 hours in school. School begins at 7:30 and ends at 3:30.

It is currently 3:27 and the teacher dismisses us to our lockers. I skip over to locker 456; I put in my locker combination, 06-16-34. Once I retrieve my book-bag I sling it onto my shoulders and walk outside and walk to Uriah's car. He has a black convertible that I absolutely _love._ I see him waiting for me and smile. I can tell that he hasn't seen me yet so I go up behind him and jump on his back.

I kiss his cheek and get down from his back. I hop into the passenger seat and once he gets in on his side I pull his lips to mine. We make out for what seems like hours. I hear a cough, but I ignore it and kiss him even harder, our tongues fighting for dominance. He pulls away, I am about to protest, but then he starts to kiss my neck. I moan and close my eyes, I feel him smile against my neck.

I hear another loud cough and someone banging on the door. Uriah pulls away from me and I look out his, open, window. I blush as I see Christian, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Four, and Marlene outside looking at us like they just opened the best present ever on Christmas day.

"It looks like we interrupted you guys. Sorry, not sorry," Christina says with a sly smile.

I give her a death glare and say, "What do you guys want?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place to play a game of 'Never Have I Ever' and maybe some 'Truth or Dare.' It would be from 5-9." Zeke says.

I look over to Uriah and whisper, "I do actually want to get drunk tonight. It's been forever since I have had a drink."

Uriah smiles and looks at them, "Yeah, we will be there. See you guys at 5, but can you leave I need to take Trissy-Poo home," he smirks.

I smack him in the arm, "You know I hate it when you do that. My name is 'Tris.' Come on, say it with me, Ttt-Rrr-Iii-Sss," I sound out my name to make him laugh.

"Okay lovebirds," Zeke says, "We are going to go now. Tris don't hurt my bother too badly. We all know you're stronger and faster."

I giggle and nod. They back away from the car, and that's when I notice Four didn't look sad like last time when he saw me and Uriah together. I guess I was just imagining it. I keep thinking about what to wear at the party, when Uriah speaks up.

"I think we should break up."

I look at him abruptly, "What? Why would you say that?"

"We are awesome together, don't get me wrong, but I have started having feelings for Marlene. I just feel really bad that I have feelings for two people. I can't do that to you. Plus, don't act like you haven't seen the way the new kid looks at you."

"I really haven't. Well, can we still be friends?"

"Of course, Trissy-Poo," Uriah smirks at me.

"OMG! Now, I hate you Uri-Poo," I smirk right back.

"Well, I hate you too," he huffs like a two year old.

I laugh and we sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to my house. Once he gets to my house I thank him and give him a quick, friendly, hug. I say, "See we can be friends. I am going to text Christina about the break up. You can tell the guys."

"I was planning on telling Zeke and Will. I will see you at the party. Don't forget, never have I ever tonight. Knowing Zeke we will play truth or dare after everyone is drunk. So, if I were you I would wear layers."

I smile and nod, "Thanks, Uri."

He rolls his eyes, and I giggle. I walk to my front door and see Caleb standing there. I run over to him and hug him as tightly as I can. He hugs me back just as tightly. I laugh because I haven't seen him in forever. I haven't seen him, or our other 4 brothers and 1 sister. The order goes:

Kobie- 23

Jakob and Kristen- 21 (Twins)

James- 20

Caleb- 18

Me- 17

Jonathan- 13

I see Jonathan all the time, but he usually stays at the other house across town with the nanny, butler, and cook.

Caleb releases me and I ask why he is here.

"Wow, well there goes you being nice. I'm here because college ended early for me."

I look at him like he is crazy. He has been there for 2 years and is already dropping out. He skipped grades, waited to go to college for a year and a half then he comes home 2 years later from Stanford and says he is dropping out? What is wrong with him? He must be able to tell that I am surprised that he is saying this because he starts laughing and I look at him like he is the dumbest person on the planet.

"Beatrice, I'm sorry, Tris," he corrects himself, "I graduated early. I guess you were right. I am smarter than Kobie; he is still in Stanford, year 3, but still. I finished in two years. He is finishing in the average time for people in college."

I laugh and we talk for an hour (until it is 4:15) I tell him I am going to a party and that I will be back later tonight. He smiles and nods. I change into a pair of black spandex, jean booty-shorts, black sweat pants, a white tank-top, and my leather jacket.

I get into my black Ferrari and drive to the Pedrad **[A/N: I forgot how to spell it and my books are all the way in the dining room. Please excuse the mistake; unless I spelled it right, in that case, I'm awesome.] **house hold. Once I get there Christina hugs me and I almost forget that I told her. I laugh and we all sit in a circle I have a beer in my hand and two in front of me.

"Okay," Zeke says, "Never have I ever…"

**Super happy that I even got one review. I can't believe I have like 4 favorites and 5 follows (or something like that). Thank you all for the support and I will try to update ASAP. Once I get 15 reviews I will post either one extra-long chapter or 2 medium sized chapters.**

**If you guys have any ideas that you want people to say they have never done then tell me, who has never done what and I will try to put it in the next chapter.**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Review!**

**Until next time :***

**-Allison Swift**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I am not talented, pretty, slim, or older than ****14****, so there for I am not Veronica Roth, and I **_**do not**_** own Divergent. If I did then ******SPOILER ALERT for Allegiant****** I would have had more smut and Tris would have lived!**

**A/N: OMG! I am super sorry for not updating. I want to update 2 times a week, but this isn't my laptop. The owner of this laptop went to Florida (I live in Indiana) and they took this laptop with them.**

**I am going to try and make this chapter really long, with a very minimum of grammar/spelling mistakes. When I type fast I always seem to have a lot of mistakes.**

_**Anyways**_**, let's get to never have I ever!**

"Never have I ever," Zeke begins, "had my parents walk in on me while master-bating."

I start laughing because Four, Will, and _Marlene_ take a shot. We all stare at her and Marlene starts to blush. "Okay," Marlene says clapping her hands together once, "Umm, never have I ever stolen something from a store."

I take a drink along with Uriah. We smile at each other and everyone looks lost. I giggle but then I give Christina a death glare because she said, "Never have I ever had more than one brother."

I take another drink and realize that it is my turn, "Never have I ever been fingered." I smirk at Christina because she always talks about Will's amazing fingers.

All the girls take a drink and I am kind of embarrassed that no one has done that to me. I let it go and look at Four, since he right next to me it's his turn. He is just staring into my eyes and I am staring back into his eyes. We hear a cough we both snap our heads to other people in the room. I blush and hang my hoping no one would notice.

After the boys are done giving Four _looks _and the girls stop giving me _looks,_ Four says, "Never have I ever been popular."

Everyone looks at me because when I first came here I was one of the most popular girls. I had guys walking up to me and just kissing me _then_ asking me out. Freshman year was terrible. But near the beginning of sophomore year Uriah had asked me out, then I just became known by everyone and not necessarily popular. I take a drink and Will takes a drink.

I am starting to feel the effects of the alcohol so I lean on. I start to think of how cute and mysterious he is. I start thinking about how I have a growing crush on him.

We keep going around the circle saying things we have never done and I have drunk 4 times in a row! "Is everybody _trying_ to make me drunk?" I slur. I try to get up but instead I fall on Four's lap. I giggle and dram imaginary things on his face with my hand. Everyone starts to laugh, but Fur looks like he is trying not to do something.

"Okay, now that Tris is drunk and everybody else is almost there, we need to start Truth or Dare. I go first! Miss Tris, would you like a truth or would you like a dare?" Zeke says slurring a bit.

I giggle and yell, "Dare!"

"I dare you o kiss the hottest guy in the room."

I scoff, "Well, that's easy." I turn to Four and kiss him with all I have. After a moment he kisses me back and pulls me to where I am straddling him. We kiss for what seems like hours, but I am sure it is 20 minutes at the most. I pull away and rest my forehead on his while my eyes are still closed. "Wow," Is all I can say.

Four chuckles a bit and says, "I know right."

We sit like for a little while longer and then I remember that other people are in the room. I giggle and get off of Four. Everyone is staring at us in shock and I blush. To get thee attention off of me I say, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"You know what, I am drunk and I want to spice things up a bit. This is the first time I have every picked this so, truth." Uriah says. He doesn't slur at all but his eyes can't look at the same thing for more than 5 seconds.

I don't realize how sad the break has made me until I ask, "Are there any _other_ reasons why you broke up with me? If so, what are they?" I can see how sad he really is when I ask this.

He hesitates for a moment then says, "I could tell that you were going to fall for someone else, I knew that I was going to screw up, and I thought we should have just been friends from the beginning. Don't get me wrong I still think that you are beautiful and everything, but I know that you deserved someone better."

I smile at him even though I feel like crying. He then says, "Four, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare?" Four says it like a question.

"I dare you to do a body shot off the player of your choice."

I laugh knowing that he is most likely going to pick Christina. But he surprises me. He grabs my hand, pulls me to my feet, picks me up, and takes me to the kitchen. He sets me down on the table and everyone rushes in to see. He does a body shot on me and I giggle because it feels funny. Once I can sit up again he grabs my face and kisses me slowly.

Once we pull back I have a shocked face on because I know that he can't possibly like me.

We get back to the game and we all start to lose our clothes. I have on a bra and underwear, Christina turns to me (she has her bra, underwear, and pants on) and she says, "Truth or dare Trissy?"

Since I am full on drunk, I can't see he glint of evil in her eyes until after I choose dare.

"I dare you to make your sex noise for 30 seconds."

I give her a death glare and hold my hand out because if you pull your middle finger back, you will most like make a noise/face and that is your sex noise/face. Four grabs my hand and stares into my eyes. I nod my head and he pulls my finger back.

I shut my eyes in pain and scream, "Ow, ow, ow! Four! Ow, oh my god!"

I start to groan and Christina finally says, "Times up!" _It took you long enough,_ I thought.

Four let's go of my finger and I scold him because it hurt. Then I realize that I was making sex noises and I yelled Four's name. I blush fiercely and get up.

"Okay," I say, "I think it is time for me to leave. Plus, we have school tomorrow; I am not ready for what happened during freshman year, especially with a hangover. So good bye friends and Four," I wink at him go to get my clothes. I start to put them on and go to my car, I think about how I am drunk I call a cab and decide to take a cab here to get my Ferrari in the morning.

Once the cab gets here I notice Four telling me to wait up. I wait for him and he gets into the cab. I tell the cab driver my address and he starts the car.

I look at Four, "Why are you in the cab with me?" I ask him.

"It's because I live next to you, and I wanted to ask you something," He replies.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, the gang told me that you are really good at aiming. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to laser-tag sometime. Of course I would also invite the gang if you wanted them to come…" He says nervously. I am a bit disappointed that he didn't ask me out.

I nod my head at him and smile. After a few minutes in the cab, I rest my head on his shoulder and I wait for the cab driver to pull up to my house.

I feel Four nudging my arm to wake me. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I smile at him and grab my wallet to pay the cab driver, but Four stops me I look at him weird.

"I can pay it. I _want_ to pay it."

I thank him and get out of the cab. I sway as I try to walk up the curb to the drive way. Four quickly paid the cab driver and helped me to the front porch. Four opens the door and helps me to my room, as I direct him.

I laugh when he sets me on the bed, "Are you even a bit tipsy, Four?" I ask him as a pull him close to me.

"Trust me, I am. Now you need to get some sleep. School starts in like 10 hours and you like to wake up to get ready, right?" He says.

I don't really pay attention to his words I just nod my head. I kiss his neck and lay down as I let him go. He starts to leave the room but I speak, "Please stay with me." I know I probably sound desperate, but I really want him to stay with me.

"I will always stay with you," Four says in return. I smile because I have hope that he means it. I want him to stay forever. I know it is silly, but I truly do want us to be together forever. Even though we aren't even dating, I feel like his girlfriend.

As we lay in bed together he puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. We lay there just enjoying each other's warmth. I look and kiss him once more. Even if he isn't my boyfriend, I like his kisses. When we break apart we smile at each other and I lay my head back on Four's chest.

I drift off to a nightmare filled dream that I know has a possibility of happening tomorrow.

_I walk into the school wearing a cute black long sleeved crop-top, ripped skinny blue-jeans, and my black convers._

_That's when I see __**him.**__ Peter is standing in front of my locker looking for me..._

**I am sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger, but I will most likely update on the 4th. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope that I cleared up why Tris wasn't too sad about the break up.**

**Please:**

_**Review!**_

_**Favorite!**_

_**Follow!**_

**Until next time, good bye my lovely's! :***

**-Allison Swift**


	4. Chapter 4

_PETER! Why is he at me locker looking for me? _

_I walk up to my locker and shove him so I can open it. I am surprised he hasn't tried anything yet. As I walk to homeroom I feel like someone is watching me I look behind me and sure enough Peter is behind me. I raise an eyebrow silently asking him what he wants. _

_Suddenly he is right in front of me pushing me to a locker. It is just like freshman year, only this time I don't think he is going to stop. I shove him away and run as fast as I can. He catches up and nocks me to the cold, hard ground. I start to cry and try to get him off of me. He starts to kiss me, but I don't kiss back. I keep my mouth shut and try to get him off. He stops kissing and instead starts to trail his hand up my shirt. I thrash around and kick._

_I hear someone calling my name. Maybe they will save me!_

I wake to Four shaking me calling out my name. I jump a bit startled and he just holds me telling me it's going to be okay. I let a silent ear stream down my face as I hold him close to me.

I look at the alarm clock in my room and see that it is 4:45. I don't need to be up for another hour, but I know I won't be able to fall back asleep.

Once I can speak again I look at Four, "You are an awesome friend; you know that? Well, you are also really cute."

Four chuckles and says, "Why thank you, but I need to get home and change. Unless you want me to stay a little while longer," he says with a bit of hope in his voice.

I, vigorously, nod my head, then I get a sharp pain, "Ow, damn. Now I regret the alcohol. Plus, I have some of Kobie's old clothes here. I am pretty sure they will fit you."

"Thanks. Tris, I want to tell you some things that I have never told people. I'm going to trust you with these things, and I know that you will probably not like me anymore once you hear them, but I _need_ to tell you."

I nod my head, slightly, ignoring the throbbing in it as I wait for him to continue.

"My real name is Tobias, Tobias Eaton. You have probably heard about my father, Marcus Eaton," He spits out the word father like it is venom. "We moved right next door to you. You have probably heard some yelling, and if it was out of pain it was most likely me, but if it was out of anger it was probably Marcus. He has beaten me since I was 6. Then when I was 8, my mom died giving birth to a little girl, she also died. He beat and raped my mother and once she died he started locking me in the closet when he was finished with my beatings. I would go days without food or water.

"We had to move here 'cause people were getting suspicious. As soon as I turn 18 I plan on leaving, and just to let you know I turn 18 in a few months." I give him a weird look because most people turn 17 their junior year. He must see the look on my face and quickly says, "I started school late because Marcus had to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone."

I look at him and all I see is a strong and brave person. He is stronger and even braver than people give him credit for. I just sit there and look at him, until he breaks the silence.

"Why aren't you looking at me like a kicked puppy?" He asks with pure curiousness in his voice.

I laugh a little and say, "Because you're not a kicked puppy Tobias," I try out his name, "You are so brave for even enduring that and still being alive and not being super depressed. You are so strong, I still like you; nothing can change that. Even if you don't like me back I will still like you a lot. You are just too cute, funny, strong, brave, smart, honest, and loving to _not_ like."

"I like the way my name sounds when you say it," He says ignoring everything else I said.

"I'm glad that is all you heard," I giggle.

"It's not, but the only thing that made me happy with my past being talked about. You know, I do like you too."

I smile and motion for him to come and sit on the bed. He quickly complies and we just cuddle, talk, and kiss a little until it is time to get ready for school. I go into the closet where we keep a whole bunch of old clothes. I call Tobias over and tell him to pick whatever he wants.

Once I leave I go into the basement and check out all the new clothes designed my _Natalie Prior,_ my mother.

I put on my pink and navy blue matching undergarments, black leggings, one arm tight fitting shirt, and my ankle boots. I walk upstairs and make my ways to my room. Once I am in there, I walk into my bathroom, grab my make-up bag, and take out my mascara, liquid eyeliner, blush, and silver eye-shadow. Tobias walks into my rom as I am putting on mascara; he is wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that shows his muscles.

"Come on, I already have bad self-control as it is, and now I see a super sexy and beautiful women bending over with her mouth wide open. Well, I might as well sit back and enjoy the view," Tobias says with a little too excited. I giggle and shake my ass a little just tease him.

"Tris, I meant to ask you this last night but you were drunk." He says nervously, but still excited as he starts at my butt.

"What is it Tobias?" I ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm, you know, I think that would be a… YES!"

"Thank God."

He walks over to me and I put my mascara in his face. "You're going to have to wait 'till I am done with my make-up. I need to finish it and if I kiss you with wet eyelashes you will get black on your face and under my eyes," I say.

"Awwe, well that sucks," He pouts.

I just laugh and continue applying my make-up. After 15 minutes I kiss Tobias and we get a cab to take to the Pedrad residence. We get into my black Ferrari and drive to school. Once we get there our friends see us holding hands and they cheer.

I blush and walk with Tobias to our homeroom. Before the bell rings i sit on his lap as he talks to Zeke. I talk to Uriah and he shows me that his schedule has changed. We have homeroom, PE, and free period together. The classes I _do_ have with Tobias go by quite fast, sadly. The ones i don' have with him seem to drag on.

During our free period we go to the park 2 blocks away from the school and we talk and kiss. I love being with him. I can't wait to see what this relationship evolves into, but he scary thing about relationships is: You are either going to break up with the person (or they will break up with you), or this is the person you are gonna spend the rest of your life with.

"I can't wait till i turn 18," Tobias suddenly says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I get to get away from the monster. It makes me sad that i won't be right next door to you though."

"You could always move in with me." I don' realize what I said until the words are already out. I look at him nervously because:

1.) We have been together for a few hours.

2.) He could leave me because of this.

&amp; 3.) He would see me in my worst if he agreed.

"I would love to move in with you when i turn 18." Tobias turns his head, lifts my chin, and kisses me with love and care.

Little do I know this day started the rest of my life...

***3 years later* **

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest says as we stand in the chapel in front of everyone.

Tobias kisses me passionately on the lips.

**This is not the ending, and I will not keep the book's setting 3 years in the future, unless you want me to. **

**I am super sorry for not updating sooner, school has been really chaotic. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**_

**If you want it to be set three years in the future, there will be a juicy lemon next chapter. If you want me to stay in the high school setting, ad not change the name of this story, there won't be a lemon for a little while.**

**If you want it set in three years: Comment the new name of the story you want it to be. I will also tell you a bunch of stuff that happened to them during school. Then there will be the**_** lemon**_**.**

**If you want it to stay a high school story: Comment what you want to happen next and tell me what you want Tobias to get Tris for their 1 year anniversary, that is where I will pick up the story instead.**

**Please:**

**Review**

**Favorite &amp;**

**Follow**

**Until next time my lovely's! (I will update in a week, at the latest.) :***

**-Allison Swift**


	5. Authors Note

A/N: I haven't written in a shile, and that is because I haven't gotten any replies to my last authors note at the bottom of last chapter.

If you have not had a chance to read it, basically I want to know if I should continue this in the present (high school) or in the future (Tobias and Tris' wedding night). If wedding night, then it will be my very first lemon scene. If high school, the it willbe in about 5-7 chapters.

If you are for the future scenario, thenwhatwould you like the story to be renamed?

Thank you all for reading this story! I will update twice the following week I when I get at least 5 more reviews on this matter. Thank you all so much!

Until next time lovely's :*

-Allison Swift


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have decided to do this one chapter about important things that have happened in high school. That is why it has taken me so long to post this chapter. It was a very vote. I think I will name this story **_**How It All Began**_**, thank you to all the people who support this story. I didn't even think this would get one **_**follow**_**, let alone favorites and reviews.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**3 months into dating:**

Tobias and I have gotten pretty serious, in a short period of time. We talk about anything and everything, we have even talked about our fears-I even told him my fear of intimacy. I call Tobias by his real name, and sometimes he calls me Bea, when we are alone. I am falling in love with this man.

I am getting for a dinner date with him right now. He told me to dress fancy, so I have on a tight, black, off-the-shoulder, dress on. I also have on the ankle boots and little make-up. I look at the time, 6:27; he said that I would need to be ready by 6:30.

As I look at myself in my mirror, I start to get anxious. What is he doing? Why are we going somewhere so fancy? Are there more secrets that he is going to tell me tonight? All these questions and more go through my head as I hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I hear Jonathan yell.

I walk downstairs to see Tobias in a navy blue button-up and dark jeans. I smile as I walk towards him.

"You look amazing, Bea," he says to me.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Toby," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. Jonathan already left the room saying that he is going to be at the other house, across town.

Tobias leans down and kisses me. I smile as I kiss him back. I truly am in love with this man.

Once we get to the restaurant, I want to yell at him. Why would he spend so much money on me just to take me out to dinner? I mean, I would be totally fine going to a fast food place, for all I care. He always does something unexpected.

We make small talk as we eat. Tobias, of course, is going to spend the night tonight. I mean, he practically lives with me. His birthday is in one week. I already have his present. Tobias said he doesn't want me to get him anything, and we argue about it while we eat.

"Tobias, you are going to get me a present for my birthday, I am going to give you one. Plus, I already have it at the house. You're getting one whether you like it or not mister," I say.

"Tris, you know I hate presents, though," he says.

"Well, too bad baby. You're getting one, and you are going to love it."

He laughs and shakes his head, dropping the argument.

We finish eating in a comfortable silence. We talk about me helping his move in nine days. I can't wait! As he parks the car, I think about how we have gotten so close in such little time.

I love him, but we haven't said 'I love you' yet. I guess we are waiting for the perfect time. We walk inside my house, hand-in-hand. Tobias hurries up to my bedroom, saying that he needs to tell me something important. I laugh as I jog behind him, into the room.

He sits on the bed and urges me to go and sit on his lap. I straddle him and kiss him softly.

Tobias pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Tris," he starts out, "I'm in love with you… I have loved since the moment I saw you. I love everything about you. I love all your flaws, all that you are, everything that you make me. I love you, Beatrice Prior, more than you'll ever know."

I kiss him with so much passion I think we are going to explode. When we pull away, I say, "I love you, too, Tobias."

**6 months:**

Tobias and I are sitting on the bed, board. It is mid-winter break, and all our friends are hanging out.

Since I know that I am ready, I kiss him, hard. He kisses me back making me lie down on my back. He pulls off his shirt, we have done _things_, but not sex. Tobias respects my fear, and for that I am grateful, but I am also ready now. I want him to make love to me. I want him to take this one thing from me. I want to show him how much I love him.

When Tobias pulls off my shirt, he starts to kiss my neck. I whisper, "I'm ready…" to him.

Tobias abruptly sits up, staring into my eyes, making sure that I really want this.

"Are you sure Tris?" he asks. "I can wait for you. Hell, I could wait forever and a day for you."

"Tobias, I'm sure…" I fade off as realization hits me. "Do you not want to have sex with me Tobias?"

"What? Of course I do! You are so amazing. I just, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make sure that you aren't going to regret this."

"I love you, Tobias. I want you, no scratch that, I _need_ you to do this."

"You don't know how hot that just was," he practically growls.

"Oh, I have an idea," I say giggling because I can feel how hard he is.


End file.
